noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hatter's Handbook
This is a Quick Reference guide about the minecraft server. It has brief information on each point, for more detailed information about the server see Minecraft Server =Server Information= Ranks All server ranks, See Ranks for more information Admin Staff Rank : In charge of running the server Dev Staff Rank : In charge of plugins Moderator Staff Rank : In charge of maintaining the peace on the server and helping players Supporter Donator Rank : A Supporter has donated over 15 euros to help run the server Username~ Donator Rank : This squiggle is on the username of people who have donated under 15 euros to the server Hatter (In white) Player Rank : This is a person who is a member of the community Little Hat Player Rank : A new member to the community who has not yet received 7 votes from other hatters (See Becoming a Hatter) @Little Hat Player Rank: A player who has just joined the server and is still in the Tutorial, The @ disappears once they have finished the tutorial Commands Basic Server Commands for more commands see Commands /sethome : Makes your current location home /home : Send you to your home /hat vote status : See how many Hat Vote you have /money : See how much money you have /tpa : Request a teleport to a player's location (Hatter only Command) /tpahere : Request a player to teleport to your location (Hatter only Command) Chat The Server has lots of different chat channels to talk in and each channel is used for different things /g : Global Chat, This can be seen across all servers and is used for general discussion /s : Server Chat, Talk to people just on your server. When discussing things relevant to that server alone use this channel /l : Local Chat, Talk to people within 100 blocks of you. When talking to friends who are nearby use local to prevent Global or Server chat being over used Horses When you put a nametag on a horse it becomes yours and is added to your Virtual Stable You can summon your horse anywhere on the Survival Server /H S Summon's the horse (You can only have one horse summoned at a time) /H D Dismisses the currently summoned horse /H rename Renames your horse Games The server has a number of games you can play, For more information see Mini Games Server *Mob Arena : Fight with other players against waves of mobs *Survival Games : Fight other players in a Hunger Games style PvP match *One In the Chamber : Fight other players in a Death Match style PvP match *Spleef : Try to break the ground beneath players and drop them out of the arena *PropHunt : Find and kill players who are disguised as blocks *Walls : Coming Soon! *TNT Run : As you run the ground falls out from underneath you! Avoid falling down to the bottom *Sky Wars : Fight 3 other players in a Sky Block PvP match To leave a game the command is /leave. E.g /Prophunt leave FTB Only Hatters can play FTB, this is because there are tools that can cause mass devastation and only Hatter are trusted with them Use /ftb to get whitelisted on the server and information on what pack to use FTB is currently running the Beta Hat-Pack /ftb will tell you how to get it Creative The Hatventures Creative server can be accessed in the lobby, the portal to creative is located to the right of the Survival Server portal. To build in creative you must fly until you find a unclaimed plot, you can tell if a plot is claimed by the signs in the corner of the plot telling you who owns it. Each plot costs 100 quid to buy but if you speak with Farmer Hick in creative spawn, she will give you 100 quid to buy your first plot. SkyBlock You can play skyblock on the server. Note the skyblock on the server is not the same as the one from the Sir's Skyblock With Sips series. See Skyblock Server for more information /island : Sends you to your island /island Reset : Resets your island /island invite : Invite other players to your island /Island accept/reject : Accept or Reject an invite to another player's island /island kick : Kick players from your Island Traveling around the Server There are NPC's who will teleport you to player made towns on the server see Fast Travel Spawn Catapult, Located next to the Alsmiffy ballon at spawn. Jump in and get flung to a random spot on the map. The best way of finding a empty place to build Money The server has a in game currency called Quid. This is used to buy and sell things at chest shops buy items from NPCs and to trade directly with other players, You receive money hourly from interest, this gives you a small random amount of money. More efficient ways of earning money are Fishing Challenges & Achievements /money : Shows you your current balance /money send : Send money to other players The Tutorial The Tutorial is what you see when you first join the server, To get past it you must speak with all the animals at spawn then verify your account with old claws. To speak with an animal Right click them while standing in front of them, Their message will come up in chat Old Claws: When Old Claws talks there is green text in his name. Press "T" to open chat, then use your mouse to click on the link to the Hat Films website. Once you have registered there click the second link that old claws gives you to link your minecraft account to your forums account. We get new users to register on the forums because it is the central point of our community where all important information is posted. Votes Votes are given to players who are considered to be a respectable and friendly member of community, For more information see Becoming a Hatter To check how many votes you have use /hat vote status Once you reach hatter to vote for other players use /hat vote Boss Mobs A Boss Mob is a Mob like a Skeleton, Creeper, Zombie ect, with lots of health, special attacks and enchanted armour, found in caves across the Survival Server. They are tough to kill but reward a large amount of XP, normally some armour and some hat crates. Hats Hats are a special things that can be worn on your head! There is a wide variety of different types of hats. Hats are dropped by bosses once you have killed them. A boss will drop a 'Hat Crate' to collect your hat open your inventory and right click the hat crate To see all your hats you have collected use the commands /hats, this will open up a chest with all the hats you have in it. To wear a hat, click on it in the chest screen. To take off a hat, remove it from the helmet armour slot in your inventory. FAQs *Q: How do I report a problem I found or a issue I am having? A: If a staff member isn't already online to help you, you can submit a support ticket. Only staff can see these and normally response comes within a day.